<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我亲爱的秘书先生 by loayi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520276">我亲爱的秘书先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi'>loayi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个片段</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我亲爱的秘书先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“樱木君，铁路改线的方案我会让赤木派会支持你。”<br/>“多谢议长先生！”樱木花道笑着抬起头。<br/>落日余晖透过百叶窗投射在议长的办公桌上，他嘴里吐出的烟圈在暗黄的光线中渐渐消弭。<br/>藤原议长合上雪茄盒盖，布满褶皱的脸上露出一丝隐晦的笑意，“顺便告诉你一件事。关于你的背景调查，似乎有些流言蜚语。想来这种情况常有，也不是什么大事。”<br/>“议长先生您不妨直说。”樱木花道笔直地站在议长办公桌前，自信地抬起头，正如他在集会辩论时一样锋芒毕露。<br/>“你自己看吧。”议长从抽屉里取出牛皮信封将它推向桌边。<br/>樱木花道不慌不忙地接过信封。视线接触到照片的那一瞬，他的心脏仿佛被钝器猛击了一下——他和流川枫在飞弹山度假时被偷拍了，两人在酒店的室外阳台上接吻。<br/>“樱木，你跟你秘书关系可不一般哪！”议长的声音在办公室内回荡，谴责震耳欲聋。“要不是我让水户买下底片，你的知事梦就要破灭了！”<br/>樱木捏紧照片，指尖泛白。在事实面前他找不到反击的话语，愤怒在沉默中发酵。<br/>议长推了推眼镜，眼睛朝上观察樱木的反应。“流川老师从在野党党魁隐退之后却还是热衷于地方中小企业的经济改革，想必这里头跟你脱不掉干系，对吧樱木君？难怪他家的公子会甘愿当你的秘书，现在我终于想通了。”<br/>“议长，万分抱歉！”樱木两手贴紧裤缝，郑重其事地低下头，“这次是我的疏忽，我发誓绝不会再有第二次！”<br/>“什么？你还想有下一次？”议长伸向烟灰缸的手停在半空，难以置信地看向樱木，年轻的议员即便弯着腰也依旧苍劲有力。<br/>藤原扶着拐杖站起,缓缓移动臃肿的身躯。他靠近樱木，用拐杖敲了敲他的小腿。<br/>“你是要当知事的人。知事，要知晓万事。你知道民众对你的期待是什么吗？”<br/>“更高的就业率，更好的教育资源，更幸福的老年生活。为了实现这些，我自当鞠躬尽瘁。”<br/>“对于你个人呢？为什么他们偏偏投票给你？”<br/>“因为我可以听到弱者、听到少数派的声音，议长先生您知道我……”<br/> <br/>还没等他说完，议长用力敲打了他的小腿，厉声道：“你给我听好！你唯一无法被任何人取代的，就是你的形象！英俊，年轻，勇于承担责任的形象！人们喜欢的是这样的你。他们能接受曾今是弱者的你，并不代表他们会接受自愿成为少数派的你。他们希望看到你和大和抚子结婚生子，走上和他们同样的道路。你想要获得选票，就必须摸透他们的心思控制舆论！懂我意思了吗。”<br/> <br/>议长瞧樱木一味沉默，趁热打铁：“下届知事选举，你还不能稳操胜券。三十岁的你没有结婚，难以让已婚选民产生信赖感。你知道吗？赤木委员长可是对你给予厚望。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>樱木花道和助理秘书两人站在高级俱乐部门口送走了最后一波贵客。<br/>“议员先生，流川秘书把教育改制的备忘录发来了，您打算现在确认吗？”助理秘书拿起平板电脑，问道。<br/>“是刚发来的？”<br/>“是的，三分钟前。”<br/>“你帮我把车叫来，我路上看。”樱木花道捏了捏太阳穴，吩咐道。每回跟官僚谈事都少不了喝酒，喝酒就必须去高级俱乐部，这是不成文的规矩。坐他身边的陪酒女郎的香水味，酒香和雪茄味，呆久了就会头疼。<br/>樱木看了眼手表，墨蓝色的表面上时针刚好走过数字12。稀奇，某人可是雷打不动十一点就寝的。<br/>车子在一栋洋房前停下。等樱木下车后黑色的皇冠静悄悄地驶出隐蔽的林荫道。<br/>书房里面还开着灯。他轻轻地推开门，只见流川枫赤着脚在书架前走来走去。墨蓝色的丝绸睡袍松垮垮地贴在他的背部，腰带没有系，随着步伐随意摆动。<br/>樱木倚靠在门框上，欣赏起他利落的锁骨，还有在布料中若隐若现的人鱼线。紧绷了一整天的神经终于松懈下来，每天只有这个时候他才能毫无保留地做回自己。</p><p>“亲爱的秘书先生，就算是夏天也要端正仪容。这可是身为公职人员的最基本礼仪！”<br/>流川枫没抬头，“我很忙。”<br/>“忙什么？备忘录不是写完了吗。”樱木把手搭在流川的肩膀上，<br/>“确认县警例行质询的资料。”流川枫淡淡地望向他，樱木身上的酒味加重了烦躁。“把手拿开，你身上很臭。”<br/>樱木一愣，抬起手臂闻了闻。他离开俱乐部前刚换过衣服，哪有什么臭味。突然发脾气，是抱怨他回来太晚？不可能，这应酬还是流川枫亲自给他安排的，目的是为了让500系新干线早日开进本市。莫名其妙地被摆臭脸，樱木自然想辩解几句，可眼下流川枫完全没有搭理他的意思。他感觉扫兴，甚至带了点沮丧，只好扯掉领带转身前往浴室。<br/> <br/>流川枫等樱木离开书房，闭上眼回忆起水户给他发的传真。<br/>两人交往的事暴露了。<br/>下午议长特地支开他把樱木喊到办公室，绝对是为了照片的事。那个老奸巨猾的藤原肯定摆出老好人的样子对樱木说是自己让人买下了底片，却没有告诉他报社还留了一卷备份。流川枫私下联络了报社社长，以县警人事变更的绝密信息作为交换获得了那卷底片。<br/>“流川君，议长先生的那两百万可比不上警局的独家爆料。胶卷全在这里，我用名誉担保没有其他备份。不过，看在流川老师多年关照的份上，我奉劝你和议员保持距离。你们……都是要登上金字塔尖的人，不要把时间浪费在这种虚无缥缈上。”报社社长临走前对他说。<br/>流川枫不屑去反驳，他与樱木之间的种种从来都不是虚无的。耳畔的亲密私语，指尖的温暖触碰，包裹热情的体温，还有他在他面前毫无保留的脆弱，没有什么比这些瞬间更加真实，也没有什么比两人的水乳交融更加深刻。</p><p>从飞弹山散步回到酒店，流川枫直觉有人在跟踪他们。樱木迫不及待地脱下衬衫，光着上半身走向阳台，乘着凉风望向远处的山川。太阳光泄在松散的红发间，沿着高挺的鼻梁落在泛着水光的嘴唇上。<br/>流川枫不想压抑这股美好的冲动，他抱住樱木纵情深吻。<br/> <br/>浴室门打开的声音将流川枫的思绪拉回到现在。樱木洗澡不喜欢关门，淋浴的水声沿着走廊传来。<br/> <br/>流川枫注视着樱木当选议员时的照片，坚定了自己的想法。<br/> <br/> <br/>樱木花道坐在床边，往头上盖了条毛巾。忽然，一双熟悉的大手捧住了他的脑袋。<br/>“你走路怎么没声音，属猫吗？”樱木把手放在膝盖上，轻声笑道。毛巾的纤维扫过他的脖子，有些痒。<br/>“跟交通省的人谈得怎么样？”流川枫边擦边问。<br/>“他们同意增站，但也提了条件。很合理，我答应了。”<br/>“什么条件？”<br/>“在车站的商铺里增加沿路各县的特产专营店。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“想必他们都听说了集约型商店街的案例，想在我们这里捞点好处。真是求之不得呢！枫，我有几份实习生简历，你要不要先挑起来？我粗略看了，有个叫宫城良田的小子，一桥经济学系，还是皮划艇部的，跟你一样！我把他放在第一备选。县厅太多赤门了，我们要多多培养自己人。”<br/>“人你先留着。”流川枫叠好毛巾与樱木平视，“过段时间我打算辞职。在此期间我们最好不要同居了。”<br/> <br/>樱木花道不敢相信自己的耳朵，震惊之余他抓住流川枫的手腕，“你是不是听说了什么？议长对你说了什么？我没有答应！！”<br/>无论公私，流川枫宣称离开他，樱木就无法冷静。他第一时间想到的就是议长为了逼他就范只好从流川枫下手，至于两人是什么时候见面他无从知晓，但他不能容忍有人从中作梗。</p><p>樱木花道紧接着匆忙解释起来：“藤原是让我跟赤木晴子结婚，但我当场就表态否决了！我知道如果能得到他们的投票自然是如虎添翼。但我清楚，说是说结婚，其实是要让我入赘赤木家，为委员长进内阁做铺垫！不管议长对你说了什么，我没有答应，你必须相信我！你……”<br/>樱木不愿松手：“你、不、能、离、开、我！”</p><p>流川枫辞职跟赤木晴子毫无关系，他没有挑破，顺着樱木的话发问：“跟她结婚是一石二鸟，一来不用再满世界拉票打关系，二来……你会有一个可以公开的伴侣，而不是像现在这样偷偷摸摸的。”<br/>“我不需要靠假结婚来赢选票！不能公开只是暂时的，我会努力让大家承认同性伴侣关系！”<br/>“那也是你当上知事以后的事，眼下最重要的是看清局势。”</p><p>流川枫的语气好像在说一件再普通不过的事，他的脸上看不到明显的情绪起伏，这种置之事外的态度在樱木眼里就是不在乎。</p><p>“局势？局势就是为了一张照片让我跟女人结婚吗？你是真心这么想的吗！”</p><p>樱木激动得连声音都在发颤。他没保护好流川枫这点已经够糟心了，可当事人却选择退出！他说什么都不会让步。</p><p>樱木起身把门关上，他挡住门口倔强地表明立场：“说！藤原还对你说了什么！”</p><p>流川枫看着张牙舞爪的恋人，很难把他和电视上那个温文尔雅的亲民形象联系起来。可樱木的的确确就是樱木，在他面前会无法无天，会毫无防备，也从来不在感情上耍小心思。</p><p>“辞职是我自己的决定，跟别人无关。那天我明明注意到有人在偷看，却还是吻了你。” 流川枫吐露心声，“成为知事是你的梦想，不能因为这件事影响你。”</p><p>“你别自作主张！就算这件事曝光，我们也有办法争取支持率！可你不一样！我爱你，不想失去你！”</p><p>流川枫向来低调隐忍，同样的三个字他说的很少。飞弹之旅很完美，可樱木唯一的懊悔就是错过了流川枫在阳台上的告白。后来他想让流川枫重复几遍，对方只是一笑置之。</p><p>樱木偶尔会想，假如一开始他没有主动靠近，流川是不是就不会在他身边了？是不是他的爱，让流川枫感到窒息了呢？</p><p>想到这里，他的胸口涌起一股难以名状的酸涩。</p><p>他执拗地凝视流川，竭尽全力在他眼里寻找答案。</p><p>“你呢，你爱我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>当樱木花道被流川枫压在身下贯穿时，关于爱不爱的疑问都不再重要了。</p><p>承载两人重量的床垫深深地凹陷下去。</p><p>流川枫伏在他的背上，胯下与臀部的嵌合严丝合缝。原本清晰干脆的肉体拍打声变得含糊不清，床单上体液混合，分不清是谁留下的。</p><p>垫在樱木身下的枕头早已变形，有什么从他的大腿根内流到了光滑的布料上。</p><p>樱木被牢牢地卡在流川和床单之间，红肿的冠部不停与床单厮磨，泌出透明的黏腻。</p><p>每次做爱流川枫都不会轻易结束。</p><p>觉醒，沉沦，冲刺，释放，复苏。</p><p>这些会在他身体里循环往复，直到双方精疲力竭。</p><p>他轻车熟路地找到快感的源头，对准同一个方向不停地变换撞击的节奏。</p><p>樱木吼出声。</p><p>用来固定他手腕的墨蓝色腰带在激烈的晃动中松开，他颤巍巍地伸出手臂抓牢床头，尽可能为自己争取一点自由的空间。</p><p>流川枫的手游移到樱木的肩胛骨，用力一按，身下人的努力瞬间化为乌有。</p><p>“枫……想射……受不了了，真得受不了了……”</p><p>樱木用手抵住流川的膝盖，这是他求饶时的小动作。他回过头看他，湿漉漉的头发贴在额前，眼神明亮又无助。</p><p>“花道别动，再忍忍。”</p><p>“……嗯……”</p><p>流川枫暂停入侵，跨开腿箍紧他的腰。他的视线锁在樱木身上，看着深红色的吻痕凌乱地印刻在汗湿的皮肤里。他肌肉紧绷，在极力压抑释放的冲动。</p><p>流川枫捏住他的臀瓣，顺着缝隙将自己埋入。在濒临瓦解的呻吟中，再度沉溺于紧致的放纵。樱木的身体已经记住了他的形状，本能地把他含了进去。</p><p>他被顶到失神，充斥了快感和情欲的眼泪沿着脸颊滑落。</p><p>最后关头来临。</p><p>流川把他翻过身正对自己。面色通红的两人在短暂的凝视后吻住对方。</p><p>哭喊盖过低吼，也盖过了彼此间亲昵的吮吻声。</p><p>樱木分不清他最后射出来的是自己的还是流川的，还是二者都有。</p><p>萦绕在耳边一遍又一遍的我爱你随着高潮的结束留在了他的心里，融进了他的生命。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>